El recuerdo
by Lacie Kazami
Summary: Que pasaria si la persona que mas amas ya no esta contigo, pero antes de eso te deja pistas para encontrar a alguien nuevo y especial que ocupara su lugar...mi primera hiatoria un ShunXOc pasen a leer porfavor
1. la realidad

**Su recuerdo**

Este es mi primer fic así que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo, me esforzare al máximo para que les guste esta historia

**Dan**: si será mejor que lo hagas… o ya veraz ¬¬

**Yo**: quien te cres tu para estarme amenazando eh? Ya me las pagaras después ¬¬

**Dan**: mejor me quedo callado o.O solo presenta el fic

**Yo**: no me des ordenes ….y si aquí voy ….Con ustedes mi historia un Shun X OC

**ESPERO Y LES GUSTE**

**Dan**: no se te olvida algo….

**Yo**: que? o.O

**Dan**: Ni bakugan ni sus personajes te pertenecen -.-''

**Yo**: aaa si….lo que él dijo :3

**Dan**: -.-''

**Cap1: "La realidad"**

Era una tarde fría de invierno, en un hospital se encontraban reunidos la familia y amigos de una chica que a pesar de que ella es buena, amable, hermosa prácticamente perfecta, quiero decir casi, ya que una enfermedad corría por su sangre dejándola postrada en una cama de hospital poniendo triste así a muchas personas que la aman, especialmente a dos. Una de esas personas es un joven de Cabello negro intenso con una altura arriba de los hombros, piel morena clara, unos hermosos ojos color miel, un chico de cualquier mujer se enamoraría a primera vista , su nombre Shun Kazami apenas con unos escasos 16 años de edad.

La otra persona una tierna joven de unos 15 años de edad, sus ojos son azules avioletados, su cabello que llega a media espalda con un tono rubio cobrizo, una piel blanca, era extremadamente parecida a la chica que yacía en la cama, si no fuera por que es un año menor y el tono de su cabello y ojos incluso se podría decir que son gemelas, el nombre de esta chica es Ally.

Por la gran tristeza de perder a esa persona que tanto aman ninguno de los dos jóvenes noto la presencia del otro, a pesar de lo que sus destinos les tenía preparado. En la sala de espera solo se respira la angustia, de un momento a otro las noticias empezaron a llegar cuando los presentes notaron que se diría a ellos un hombre ya mayor.

Shun: Doctor Michael, como se encuentra ella -dijo levantándose rápidamente de su asiento-

Mientras que Ally se quedo sentada en el suelo con la cara hundida entre las rodillas

Doc. Michael: su estado es mas delicado ahora, me temo que no le queda mucho tiempo –dijo comenzando a romper en llanto y llevando sus manos a la cara-

Lo único que pudo hacer Shun es quedar estático con la noticia al igual que los demás presentes

…: eso no puede ser, no, no, no, no, -dijo una chica de cabellos azules dejándose caer-

…: Runo cálmate, no podemos hacer nada mas –dijo cierto castaño-

Runo: Dan no quiero perder a mi amiga –aumentado mas su llanto-

Dan: Lose yo también siento lo mismo – dijo abrazando a Runo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos-

Julie: Chicos tratemos de calmarnos, llorar no nos llevara a ningún lado -dijo aguantando las lagrimas para tomar a runo de las manos y ayudarla a levantarse-

Shun: eso no, no la pienso perder, Doc. Michael no hay algo que podamos hacer –dijo Shun comenzando a desesperarse-

Doc. Michael: me temo que ya es tarde, lo que ella desea ahora es solo ver a sus amigos y las personas que tanto ama una vez más

Mira: ¿eso quiere decir que podemos pasar a verla?

Doc. Michael: si, pero solo un momento no mas de 10 minutos, ya que son muchas personas la que tienen que pasar y ella no tiene muy buena condición

En la sala de espera de encontraban Dan, Runo, Julie, Mira, Ace, Fabia, Ren, Ally y Shun, cada uno de ellos paso rápidamente a ver a su amiga, hasta que llego el turno de alguien a quien los chicos no conocían, la pequeña Ally se levanto del suelo mas sin embargo su cabello no dejaba ver sus ojos llorosos, haciendo que no se pudiera apreciar parte de su rostro, dejando con intriga a los chicos, pero no le dieron la importancia debida.

Doc. Michael: Ally cariño, se lo mucho que la quieres pero no tardes demasiado ¿de acuerdo?

Ally: esta bien abuelo –dijo con voz quebrada-

Y así Ally entro al cuarto donde se encontraba en una cama, una chica de alrededor 16 años de edad con un hermoso cabello rojo y unos perfectos ojos achocolatados, una piel blanca como la nieve, al parecer el hecho de estar enferma no le afectaba nada en su belleza, pues parecía un ángel mirando la ventana hacia el exterior tranquilamente.

Ally: Hermana –dijo acercándose lentamente hacia la cama-

…: ¿Como estas mi pequeña traviesa? –Contesto esta con dulzura y débil voz-

Ally: Alice por que no me dijiste que estabas tan mal, yo hubiera podido… -pero sus labios fueron cayados por una cálida mano-

Alice: lose tu hubieras podido ayudarme, pero no hubiera bastado, mi enfermedad es como la de mama intratable, incurable, no había caso en que yo te lo dijera solo te hubiera preocupado innecesariamente –Dijo con una sonrisa de resignación-

Ally: pero…pero… -se quedo en silencio un momento- tienes razón solo hubiera prolongado tu dolor y sufrimiento-expreso tristemente y con la mirada baja-

Alice: tranquila yo no te culpo, es mas te agradezco por todos esos años de alegría que me diste y que me dejaste ser tu hermana mayor

Ally: hermana, yo nunca te olvidare, siempre te llevare en mi corazón –empezó a decir Ally con lagrimas en los ojos-

Alice: esta bien, sabes tengo un regalo para ti…

**Bien hasta aquí el fic creo que me quedo un poco largo….espero y les guste dejen reviews para saber como voy…**

**Sayonara atte.: Lacie Kazami**


	2. El adios

**Hola reportándome aquí de nuevo con la parte dos de mi fic espero y les guste**

**Dan: **me parece bien que ya lo subas tal parece que te estas haciendo mas responsable u.u

**Yo: **^w^ gracias…. o.ó espera que quieres decir gran baka ¬¬

**Dan: **etto -.-'' ….mejor presenta el cap –sale corriendo-

**Yo:** a donde cres que vas, regresa aquí cobarde, bueno aquí la parte de dos del fic en lo que voy por kuso para matarlo ^^*

**Su recuerdo Cap2: el adiós **

Alice: esta bien sabes tengo un regalo para ti

Ally: ¿un regalo? –dijo esta confundida-

Alice: si –dijo Alice tomando una pequeña cajita color azul entre sus manos –esto es para ti

Ally tomo la pequeña cajita abriéndola con cuidado y noto que su interior contenia un hermoso collar en forma de corazón con la letra A en manuscrita y con un lindo diamante color rojo al lado de la letra que lo hacia resplandecer mucho.

Ally: es hermoso, pero ¿Por qué me das este regalo?

Alice: este collar tiene un propósito en especial, pero eso lo sabrás después

Ally: ¿Qué clase de propósito? –Pregunto mas confundida-

Alice: es un secreto –dijo cerrándole un ojo a su hermanita menor-

Pero antes de que Ally pudiera preguntarle algo mas a Alice fueron interrumpidas.

Doc. Michael: Ally, cariño ya es hora.

Ally: esta bien abuelo, muchas gracias por el regalo Alice, lo cuidare como no tienes idea y lo llevare puesto todos los días para sentir que estas a mi lado –dijo mientras abrazaba a Alice fuertemente y esta le correspondia-

Alice: sé que lo harás, así todo estará bien

Ally salió con el regalo entre sus manos y con la cabeza baja

Ally: *_no creí que te perdería a ti también ahora si estoy prácticamente sola, hermana te extrañare*_

Doc. Michael: ya puedes pasar –dijo mirando a Shun con tristeza-

Shun solo asintió con la cabeza y entro al cuarto de Alice rápidamente

Alice: Shun que bueno que estas… -pero no pudo terminar su oración ya que unos suaves labios de colocaron sobre los suyos dándole un tierno beso lleno de amor-

Shun: te amo Alice, nunca lo olvides siempre te esperare no importa cuanto tiempo tenga que pasar para eso –dijo Shun abrazando a Alice fuertemente-

Alice: yo lo se Shun y también te amo con toda mi alma, pero sabes que ya es tarde para mi, tienes que seguir con tu vida y encontrar a alguien mas, tu tienes que ser feliz –dijo Alice con gran llanto y dolor-

Shun: Lo que tu me pides es imposibles Alice, no puedo, nunca lo hare –dijo separándose un poco de Alice-

Alice: Shun escúchame –dijo Alice mientras tomaba la mano de Shun- te agradezco todo lo que vivimos y todo lo que tuvimos que superar para estar juntos, pero aun tengo un favor mas que pedirte, recuerdas el collar que me regalaste…

Shun: claro el collar con la inicial de tu nombre

Alice: exacto, ese collar se lo he dado a una persona muy especial para mi, necesito que la busques y que la protejas mucho, ahora que yo ya no voy a estar mas en este mundo necesito saber que se quedara en buenas manos, pero mas que nada que ambos sean felices juntos

Shun: pero Alice como has podido, ¿a quien se lo has dado? –dijo Shun intrigado-

Alice: pronto lo sabras, pero para poder estar tranquila necesito que me hagas esa promesa- dijo Alice mientras miraba a Shun seriamente-

Shun solo miro a Alice con duda pero de un momento a otro sus ojos cambiaron y se llenaron de una enorme comprensión.

Shun: tratare de hacer lo que me pides

Alice: gracias shun –dijo cuando de repente empezó a toser demasiado y su mano se cubrió de sangre.

Shun: ¿Alice que pasa? –dijo muy alterado- un doctor, DOCTOR…! –empezó a gritar-

Doctor: o no, Alice necesito que salgas ahora mismo jovencito

Shun: NO, NO PUEDO IRME

Doctor: Enfermeras retiren al joven por favor -ordeno el medico-

En ese momento las enfermeras tomaron a Shun de los brazos retirándolo de la habitación y dejando a su paso a una inconsciente Alice

Shun: no, esperen Alice…! ALICE…!

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 2

**Dan**: no cres que lo hiciste muy corto ¬¬

**Yo:** no te metas kuso ¬/¬ pronto subiré el siguiente cap

**Dan**: esta bien pero pronto ehhh…

**Yo**: de nuevo me estas ordenando que hacer o.Ó

**Dan:** n-no yo solo…

**Yo:** moriras ¬¬*

**Dan:** te dare un dulce si me dejas vivir O_O

**Yo:** ok ^w^

**Dan**: es muy sobornable T_T

**Yo**: que dijiste o.Ó

**Dan**: nada ^^''


End file.
